<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"The first date that started all" by PrideSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442038">"The first date that started all"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull'>PrideSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craquaria same age AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, lesbian date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As on tumblr requested, a little fluffy Craquaria fic.^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craquaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craquaria same age AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"The first date that started all"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>November 20th, 2020</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquaria was nervous, her cheeks blushing every time someone passed by her, as she waited at the entrance of the cinema, thinking it may could be her date, but as she looked around, there was still no sight of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days ago she finally had confessed her feelings to the head cheerleader Brianna, being sure she would just get rejected, but she just could not cope with her feelings anymore...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to her surprise, the other girl just smiled and agreed on her invitation to a date on the following weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait.” She had smiled, her golden locks bouncing slightly, as she had turned around, making Aquaria blush even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the brunette stood there, checking her outfit in the reflexion of the glass door. She just had realized, how many couples were there this evening, giggling and holding hands, making her wonder how far the date would go. Would they hold hands too? Or even… </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Bris warm voice ripped her out of her thoughts, making her turn around quick… Maybe a little too quick, as she lost balance and nearly fell on Bri, which luckily just got a hold on her. “Easy, easy.” She laughed, as Aqua backed up, trying to find her composure again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” She mumbled, but Bri just swayed her shame away, as she clinged herself to Aquarias arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that escalated quickly! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not that Aqua would complain thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go inside?” Bri asked, already dragging her through the entrance, into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line was long as it could be expected on a Friday night, but Bri next to her, distracted Aquaria just enough to let time fly. In a split of the second, they were on the counter and Bri ordered some tickets, but Aquaria was way to distracted from her beautiful lips, as she could even listening to her words leaving them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-right?” Bri asked, giggling and dragging Aquaria a little closer. “Earth to Aqua, hello? I asked if everything was alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Y-yeah…” Aquas heart skipped a little beat, feeling Bri’s breast pressed against her arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So soft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> then.” Bri laughed and took the tickets, while Aquaria showed some dollars over the counter, still  being perplex. Bri let go of her, much to Aquarias displease, rushing over to the popcorn and candy section, already ordering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tickets were on you, but I provide the snacks, so what do you want?” Bri asked, as she turned her head to Aquaria, looking gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Popcorn… but salty.” Aqua gulped, quickly looking in another direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a cracker, I get it.” Brianna laughed and Aqua took a moment until she got the reference to Bris nickname. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, an insider after all.” Bri laughed, as she payed and took a huge amount of different type of sweets and nibbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you win in the lottery or what?” Aquaria asked, as she helped her and took some too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naahh, just will enjoy this evening at its fullest.” She winked, before she took the lead, Aquaria just following her a few steps behind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The cinema hall was still pretty lighted, as they entered, Bri keeping track on the numbers on the floor, searching for the right ones, while the other girl followed hands full of snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are.” Briana finally stated, making Aquaria raise a eyebrow, realising that Bri had chosen one of those cute couple seats. “Sit, sit.” Bri demanded, after taking off her jacket, patting on the free place next to her. “I will take these.” She grabbed for the snacks, placing them in the middle of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquaria took of her coat, throwing on the seat were Bri had put her jacket, and sat down. The seats were extremely comfy. If Aqua would be a cat, she would immediately started to purr. Closing her eyes, she just relaxed for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Aqua raised a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Bri smiled and grabbed for the popcorn, shoving a handful into her mouth. “Hope it starts soon.” And as she had spoke some spell, the light dimmed, leaving them in a sudden darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquaria gulped. Movie adds flickered over the big screen, music blasting over the speakers and still, there she was, sitting next to her crush. More than once she gazed over to her, the screen lightening her perfect features, making her heart race a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should she say something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Bri looked over to her in the flickering darkness, as their hands touched reaching for the same candy bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you asked for this date. I really enjoy it.” Bri took the candy bar and broke it into a half, handling Aqua over one part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-...” But for more she wasn’t capable, as Bris lips suddenly touched hers. First being soft, her lips kept getting demanding, dragging Aquaria in, her demanding of lust rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about this so long…” Bri confessed as they parted, and even through the darkness, Aqua could see her blush. “I’m really glad you made the first step so I could make the following ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take from here on…” Aquaria whispered, as she leaned over, her lips softly touching Briannas. Fingers sliding under her top, meeting hard nipples that Aquaria caressed, before her hands wandered slowly down. Her eyes searched for Briannas, silently asking for an approval and finding it on a slight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sex was cute and wet and ready to take all the love that Aqua was able to show. Moving closer, Briannas breath bruised Aquas skin, making her slightly shiver as she slid her fingers in Brianna, her inner walls clenching around her fingers. Slowly moving, still an eye on the other girls reaction, her pace accelerated. Aquarias lips had to seal her upcoming scream,, Bris nails clinging into the seat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquaria looked up into the sky, big snowflakes falling silently down on them. All around her faded out, a calm feeling taking over, Bris voice being the only thing that came through to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” She said and Aquaria nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant you.” Bri laughed and it took Aqua a moment until she realised, that Bri wasn’t looking up the sky, but was facing her, slightly blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when do we meet again?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>